


Shattered

by talefeathers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George blinked at his shattered reflection, which blinked back up at him from the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

George blinked at his shattered reflection, which blinked back up at him from the floor. It no longer looked like Fred; the mirror was no longer masquerading as a window. The image it threw back to him was true: fragmented and jagged and missing pieces.


End file.
